


The Cobra Who Shagged Me

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [30]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's horny! (You get three tries and the first two don't count.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cobra Who Shagged Me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this, I think.

"What's shaggin', Monstercock?"

Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes, but grinned, continuing to put his makeup on. "Obviously not you, Cobracock."

Gabe moved to stand behind Ryan, resting his hands on Ryan's hips and his chin on Ryan's head. "Where's the rest of your posse?"

"Probably raiding a food table somewhere," Ryan answered carelessly, finishing the final line on his makeup and turning to face Gabe. "How do I look?"

Ryan's hair was getting long again, his bangs pushed out of his face and the rest hastily tucked behind his ears. He'd stopped shaving at some point on the tour, leaving him with a faint patch of stubble on his chin and upper lip, and a small strip running along his jawline. A blur of teal eyeshadow was smeared around both eyes from eyebrow to cheekbone. His eyeliner was blended in to the teal just around his eyelids and three lines were drawn from the bottom of each eye down to his cheeks, each one ending with a small x. He was already dressed for the stage, even though Panic! didn't go on for another couple of hours.

"You look amazing, as always, Ry," Gabe assured him, leaning down for a kiss. "Makes me want to bend you right over this makeup counter."

"Mmm, dirty. Anyone could walk in and see us then."

Gabe spun Ryan back around, crowding him against the counter. "Well, that too, but I was more thinking of being able to watch ourselves in the mirror. Since you're so prettied up, after all."

Ryan smirked up at Gabe through the mirror, and that was all the permission Gabe needed to start untying the laces at the front of Ryan's pants before pushing them down.

"Do you always have to have an excuse to fuck me?" Ryan wondered, still smirking as he braced himself on the countertop.

"Yeah," Gabe replied, unzipping his jeans and pressing his hard cock against Ryan's bare ass. "It's called your pretty little ass."

Ryan snorted. "Well, start fucking my pretty little ass then."

Gabe leaned in to nip at Ryan's ear. "Feisty today, are we?"

Ryan pressed back against Gabe, making him inhale sharply. "Maybe."

"I like it."  



End file.
